Naruto: Konoha's Will of Fire
by azazazn
Summary: Naruto is a little smarter. He is stronger. Close to same at start. Will be smarter soon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Konoha's Will of Fire

Chapter 1: The beginning

_Thoughts "MMM Ramen"_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Some jutsu may not be in japenese name sorry

I don't own Naruto "sobs"

Will of FireXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a common day in Konoha. People moving around in the village. Business was booming and shinobi academy students who received their hitiates were now gettingg praise from there families. Everybody seemed happy. Well, except for one gloomy blonde haired whiskered boy in an atrocious orange jumpsuit that looked as if it should be burned several times over. He stared at the kids and adults with a longing in his eyes. This boy was known as Uzumaki Naruto. He also has many "nicknames" such as baka, dobe, and one he doesn't understand, demon brat.

Naruto started to think about the test he failed. _It had to be bushin no jutsu_. _Honestly it is the one thing I can't do anywhere near correctly. I always wondered why I can't do it. The clone justs ends up looking dead. _Naruto saw to ladies glaring and whispering something. Naruto saw a silver haired man come up to him. It was Mizuki, the academy teacher. "Meet me on the roof Naruto", he said.

When Naruto got to the roof he sat down next to Mizuki. "Iruka sensei wasn't being mean " Mizuki said. "Then why does he pick on me most," Naruto asked? "He wants you to be truly strong Naruto-kun, Mizuki replied. "Since you two don't have any parents," he continued. "But... I wanted to graduate," Naruto said. "Fine," Mizuki replied. "Nani", Naruto questioned. "I'll tell you a big secret", Mizuki said while thinking, _I'll get him to steal the forbidden scroll and maybe another few jutsu scroll._

"Secret", Naruto replied softly. _Hook, Line, and Sinker_, Mizuki thought. "Yes an alternative way to pass the Genin exam is too steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and learn one technique," Mizuki explained. Also any other jutsu scrolls will be treated as a bonus. Here a is a paper and pen of where to go.

An hour later

Will of FireXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, was sitting in his office battling his strongest, most fierce enemy, the dreaded paperwork. There seemed to be a genjutsu in the office some reason. Sarutobi didn't notice due to him glaring at the paperwork with such intensity as if it would disappear. Suddenly, an orange clad figure jumped down and yelled,"**Sexy Jutsu**". A naked body covered with smoke was all the old Hokage saw before passing out from a nosebleed. The body poofed with white smoke. Naruto was now standing there searching the room for the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He spotted a large scroll that he assumed was the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing next to a much smaller scroll. He tied the scroll on his back and put the scroll in one of his pockets.

A few minutes later

At a ClearingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the Forbidden scroll of Sealing and started writing down some jutsus on the back of the paper Mizuki gave him with a spare pencil. He then opened the smaller scroll and did the same. He started working on **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **even though he hated it**.**

Meanwhile at the Hokage's OfficeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was in the room with many ninja. He had just informed him that there had been a robbery of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and another scroll containing an assortment of jutsu from various countries. He had also heard that Naruto was missing. So they put two and two together. The scrolls foreign techniques mostly came from the Uchiha clan before the massacre. "Hokage-sama, the boy has gone to far this time," a random ninja spoke. "Hokage-sama I will help search for Naruto," spoke the scarred chunin by the name of Iruka a.k.a. Naruto's favorite teacher.

A few hours later

With Naruto in the clearingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I finally finished the Kage Bunshin," Naruto exclaimed! I should start the next one," Naruto said . "Hmm, Bunshin Daibakuha(Clone Great Explosion)," Naruto muttered. The scroll said:

_**Bushin Daibakuha (A-ranked)**_

_**A kage bunshin that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring the target**_

"Cool, this will be useful," he exclaimed

Another hour later 

Naruto was panting while his orange jumpsuit was ripped and tattered. "I almost got this jutsu" Naruto said in between pants. Iruka jumped down. "Hey, Naruto", Iruka said bending down with a scowl on his face. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh man, I got caught and I only managed to learn one jutsu," he said. _He practiced until he was worn out, _Iruka thought. "So Iruka-sensei I'll show you that technique now and I'll graduate right," Naruto said enthusiastically. "Who said that", Iruka asked. "Mizuki-sensei did and the extra credit scroll is over there," Naruto spoke. "Mizuki did", Iruka questioned. "Yeah, he told me to come to this place and practice," the whiskerd boy said. A hail of shuriken and kunai came. _So that's how it is, _Iruka thought. Iruka pushed Naruto away and was pinned to a wall. "What's going on", Naruto asked. "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll because that scroll has kinjutsu in it and the other scroll has foreign jutsus," Iruka stated. _I was tricked. I knew it was too good to be true, _Naruto thought. Mizuki leaped down from the tree. "Give me the scrolls Naruto," Mizuki said. "N-No," Naruto stuttered. Would you like to know why everybody hates you, Mizuki asked in a dark tone. "Mizuki nooo," Iruka yelled! "There was a rule created that only you can't find about, Mizuki stated in the same dark tone. "A rule," Naruto said in a nervous tone. "Its the rule that states that Naruto is a monster fox, Mizuki said. "Nani", Naruto asked?

"In other words you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Mizuki yelled! Iruka remembered a talk with the Sandaime where he told the reason Naruto pranks is to get attention. He remembered when he was a kid and lonely.

Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto. Iruka blocked the shuriken with his body. Tears started to run down Iruka's face. "W-Why," Naruto stuttered. "Because your the same," Iruka said while recalling more memories. "After my parents died, no one complimented me or recognized me," Iruka said. "So I started acting like a class clown for attention," Iruka explained in a sad voice. "It was tough right Naruto," Iruka continued. "Gomen, Naruto," Iruka said as the tears were running. "You didn't have to feel this way if I was more aware," Iruka said. "Don't make me laugh Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents," Mizuki yelled! "He just wants to get the scroll back," Mizuki continued. Naruto started running away with the scrolls. "Naruto," Iruka screamed! "With those scrolls, Naruto will take revenge on the village," Mizuki said chuckling. "You saw his eyes didn't you," Mizuki stated rather smugly. "It was the eye of the monster fox," Mizuki continued. Iruka pulled his shuriken off of his back and got up. "Naruto won't do that," Iruka said. He threw the shuriken. "As long as I get the scrolls from Naruto, I'm fine," Mizuki said. "I'll take care of you later," Mizuki said. Mizuki jumped into the trees. "I won't let you," Iruka said

At the Sandaime's officeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was watching the whole thing on his crystal ball. _Hmm, Naruto is unstable currently,_ he thought.

Back at the ClearingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was chasing Naruto. "Naruto, What Mizuki said back the is all a lie so give me the scroll since Mizuki is after it," Iruka said. Naruto jumped and slammed into Iruka. Iruka poofed and there was Mizukil Iruka now disspelled his **henge** as Naruto. "Because I'm Iruka", Iruka said before disspelling. "What good is it protecting the one who killed your parents", Mizuki asked. Unknown to them was that the real Naruto was a few feet away behind a tree. "I'm not going to let an idiot like you get the scrolls," he stated. "You're the idiot because Naruto is the same as me," Mizuki stated. "The same as you," Naruto questioned? "Anything is possible with those scrolls," Mizuki continued. "Do you really think that Naruto, the monster fox, would not use them." "Yeah you're right," Iruka said. Behind the tree Naruto slumped. "Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me either," Naruto said. "If he was a monster fox, but Naruto is different, Iruka continued. "He's...He's an excellent student that I recognize because he's hard working, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him," Iruka said. "He knows the pain of others," Iruka continued. "He's not a monster fox. He's Uzamaki Naruto of Konoha." Naruto was crying behind the tree in joy having heard this. "I said I'll kill you later, but I take that back," Mizuki said. Naruto jumped from behind the tree and kicked him. "Don't lay a finger on Iruka-Sense," Naruto commanded. "A kid like you, I'll kill you in a flash," Mizuki stated with confidence. Naruto brought his hands into a seal. "I'll show you the jutsu I learned," Naruto stated in a dark way. "Like a monster fox can pull off a jutsu over E rank," Mizuki stated. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**, Naruto yelled. Hundreds of Narutos appeared surrounding Mizuki. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a high class jutsu that makes real bodies that can think, hit, and use chakra,_ Iruka thought. The Narutos taunted and beat up Mizuki hundreds of times. Naruto I want to give you something.

With the Sandaime XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi said to a couple of ninjas,"The Scrolls are safe and the real thief has been apprehended." "Naruto and Iruka will be back soon," the Hokage stated.

Back at the ClearingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka had his arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had a hitaiate tied around his forehead. "Congratulations, Naruto on becoming a ninja," Iruka said happily. "How about I treat you to some ramen. Naruto jumped and hugged Iruka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

please review. This is my first story. I may continue depending on reviews. I'll give Naruto a high assortment of jutsus. No bashing here.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

_Thoughts "Ero-Ojji"_

**Jutsu "Bushin Daibakuha!!"**

I don't own Naruto

On a note this chapter will make Naruto seem smarter, but not a genius of Shikamaru's calibur

Currently still no pairing unless I want or I may rewrite to a pairing version while keeping up this version.

3rd person view for whole chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Training:Chakra, Physical, and MENTAL

At Ichiraku Ramens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eating or rather inhaling his miso ramen. Iruka was as usual disgusted at Naruto's ramen eating habits even though he has seen it many time. Ayame and Teichu were amused at both Naruto and Iruka's antics. "Naruto, slow down or I'll have to start taking missions again," Iruka said with a humorous expression. Naruto was oblivious to Iruka since he was eating ramen, or what he would consider the meal of the gods. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, I would really appreciate it if you would help me train to get stronger and smarter," Naruto said in between slurps. "I don't know Naruto, it could be considered favoritism," Iruka said. "But, I won't be in your class after uhhhhhh," Naruto responded looking dumbstruck at the end. "Two weeks, Naruto", Iruka said with a tone of annoyance. "Yeah, two weeks so it could be considered you helping a friend," Naruto said regaining his train of thought. "Alright, so how about we start tommorow," Iruka said with a smile. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke with a smile. "How about we meet here at two o'clock p,m., Naruto said with a smirk. _Hehe, if Iruka-sensei can make it I can practice the ninjutsu I wrote down the whole morning and get some time to rest, _Naruto thought. "Two is great for me Naruto", Iruka said. Iruka set about 2000 yen to pay for Naruto's 4 bowls and his bowl. (a dollar is about 100 yen) "Bye old man Teichu, bye Ayame-neechan," Naruto yelled before leaving to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Apartment (7 a.m)

Naruto woke up to the sound of ridiculously loud alarm clock before he threw it at the wall. He showered and brushed his teeth. The blonde haired boy then made a cup of instant ramen for breakfast. In the three minutes he had to wait for the so called "gift from Kami" he picked up his alarm clock, poured a cup of milk, and brought out some chopsticks. After his meal Naruto took out his paper with jutsus on it. He studied the paper to see what he should practice after **Bushin Daibakuha.** The list said

_Futon: Daitoppa(Wind Release Great breakthrough)_

_(C Ranked) The user sends out a powerful explosion of wind that can easily level a large area_

_Kaze no Yaiba(Blade of Wind)_

_(A Ranked) The jutsu creates a blade of wind that Is impossible to block due to it's nature_

_Suiton:Sujinheki(Water Release Encampment Wall)_

_(B Ranked) A jutsu that creates a water wall to protect against water attacks_

_Suiton:Sukiodan no Jutsu(Water Release Water Shark Missle Technique)_

_(B Ranked) A jutsu that utilizes water to attack with a powerful water burst in the form of a shark_

_Doton: Retsudotensho(Earth Release Split Earth Turn Around Palmf)_

_(C Ranked) Allows the user to control nearby rocks to attack_

_Doton: Yumi Numa(Earth Release Swamp of the Underworld)_

_(A Ranked) A jutsu that turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, Anything caught in it can't move and will sink_

_Katon: Karyu Enda(Fire Release Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

_The user shoots out an enormous amount of flame from their mouth in the shape of a dragon_

_Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu(Fire Release Great Fireball Technique_

_(C Ranked) The user uses a large amount of chakra to spew a fireball from their mouth_

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(SNaruto wantehuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_

_(A Ranked) The Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu allows the user to create a shadow clone image of a Shuriken to attack a opponent. The user can either throw a single shuriken and use the technique to create multiple shadows clones of it, a single shuriken and hide the other clone under its shadow. _

Naruto decided to try the C ranked jutsus and maybe **Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** since he knows Kage Bunshin already. He wrote down the C ranked jutsus and **Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **on a second paper to bring with him in case he lost the other paper.

Soon we find our blonde haired hero in a remote training ground that people don't often visit. Naruto started with the **Futon: Daitoppa. ** Naruto started to channel chakra for** Futon: Daitoppa **and focus it to cause winds. At first the most he could cause was a breeze. After about half an hour he could now perform the technique as well as any jounin. The wind he caused could blow away a large group of ninja even if they were all Akimichis. Naruto then tried practicing **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**. He could only get a small fire out of his mouth. After about 2 hours Naruto wasn't sure why he couldn't perform the **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** so well. _Why can't I do this jutsu right, Argh!! I should be done with it, I only took half an hour to master __**Futon: Daitoppa, **_Naruto thought_. I can't give up because that is my nindo,_ he thought. True, he could get the fireball close to the size of large rock, which would be good enough for most people, much less a genin. Naruto wanted his to be the size of a large boulder. Another hour later he got to his goal of a large boulder. Naruto then decided to go home to rest and clean himself up before he met up with Iruka.

(Outside Ichiraku Ramen)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was standing outside waiting for his favorite blonde to get here. Naruto ran up to Iruka and said, "Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto said in a excited voice. "Yeah, Naruto, why don't we go teach you at the academy classroom," Iruka asked? "Sure thing sensei", Naruto stated in a cheery manner.

(Academy classroom)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka and Naruto were sitting down in the first aisle with many books on the desks and chairs. "So Naruto lets start with the basics," Iruka said. "Chakra is the energy used for jutsus right," Naruto replied. "Yes, but what else dos it doe," Iruka asked. "Well, Iruka-sensei its uhhh uhhh," Naruto said. _This is going to be a long lesson, _Iruka thought. "Chakra is also the energy that is the mixture of spiritual energy and body energy and the amount of chakra you have is relative to your stamina," Iruka explained. "Now, Naruto I have figured out your problem with the **Bunshin No Jutsu,**" Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei what does the bunshin have to do with anything," Naruto asked? "The bunshin, as you know is an academy standard that requires even under average chakra control," Iruka explained. "You Naruto have too much chakra were you chakra control is simply horrendous to the point you can't do a bunshin due to either over loading the amount of chakra needed, or not putting enough so the bunshin wouldn't have enough chakra," Iruka continued. "So you're saying that if I can improve my chakra control I could save chakra for more jutsus and taijutsu, right," Naruto said. Iruka gaped at Naruto and blinked. Naruto just blinked. Iruka coughed and said, "That is completely correct Naruto." "When did you get so smart Naruto," Iruka asked. "What can I say you're a great teacher Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied. _I guess he responds much better to one on one teaching_, Iruka thought. So Naruto, I want you to balance a leaf on your forehead with chakra in your free time. Right now I'll show you the tree-climbing exercise," said Iruka. "Before you ask, you will be walking up the tree by applying an amount of chakra before you start," Iruka explained. He then used a handseal channeled some chakra to his feet and walked up. Iruka jumped down and threw a kunai next to Naruto's feet and said, "It will be easier to run up the tree and use a kunai to mark your progress." Naruto did a handseal channeled some chakra to his fee and ran up the tree for 3 feet until he crushed it. He tried again and got up 4 feet before slipping off the tree. _Hmm so if I apply too much chakra the tree breaks and if I apply I don't apply enough chakra I'll slip. In theory I should try to find the right amount of chakra by experimenting and once I discover it I should have to be able to repeat the same amount of chakra too get the most benefit. _Naruto had a determined look on his face and once again did a handseal to channel chakra to his feet. "Oh, Naruto you need to find some clothes that don't stick out so much for stealth," Iruka said. Naruto grudgingly agreed to trash his jumpsuits and buy new clothes for the sake of becoming a better ninja. "Naruto, how about we meet at the academy at 12 o'clock in the afternoon for more training. Naruto spent the rest of his day perfect the tree climbing exercise while Iruka simply watch him progress throughout the day. When Naruto finished it was night time and he had to head home for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 a.m. Naruto's apartment

Naruto was stumped on how he would get clothes since stores often would kick him out. The store he bought his jumpsuits from was actually only let him buy those orange jumpsuits and for triple price!_ Wait a minute the tree climbing exercise helped my chakra control so now I should be able to hold henge longer, the whiskered boy thought._ You see Naruto didn't get taught much other than the year he had Iruka. The other teachers didn't let him learn the basics, thus why he was so stupid in class. _Kami! I learned more yesterday than I did in the last few years! _He found a store called the Shinko Izou(True Legacy). Naruto went in and realized he forgot to henge. Surprisingly, a man just smiled and said, "Hello, I just moved here and your my first customer." Naruto looked around and saw the surroundings. It was true that the place was new, the walls were covered by weapons and there were a bunch of shinobi clothes on racks. Naruto picked out some black Anbu pants and some black and red muscle shirts in various sizes in case he had a growth spurt. He also grapped some new kunai and shuriken for missions since he is now a genin. The blonde also took some fishnet shirts for under shirts. Naruto went up to the man and said, "Excuse me, uhh", Naruto said. "It's Maito Jin," Jin said. Jin was about 6fett tall and had black hair in a messy hairstyle. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt. "I am a salesman that sells and makes shinobi items," Jin said. "You may have heard of my rather weird cousin Maito Gai, a loud jounin of Konoha," Jin said. "Well, Jin-san I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konoha, Naruto said wile smiling widely. _Yeah, the other villagers are right. He is a demon. I can tell by the way he smiles and wants a job to protect the village. HEH, _Jin thought sarcastically. Naruto seemed tense and his smile faltered a bit when Jin was silent. "Oh, sorry for spacing out Naruto and relax I don't hate you," Jin said sincerely. Naruto relaxed a little bit after hearing that. Naruto pulled out a paper and showed it to Jin while saying, "Jin-san could you put this symbol on the back of these shirts and I will pay the extra cost for it," Naruto said. "Sure Naruto-san and I'll make the customization free since your my first customer," replied Jin. Why don't you come pick it up in two hours," Jin said. "I would like to pay for it now please," Naruto asked? "Sure that'll be 10,000 yen please, Jin said. Naruto smiled and handed him a 10,000 yen bill. The other place he bought his jumpsuit at cost him 60,000 yen just 6 of them. Naruto liked Jin since he seemed fair

9 a.m. At a remote training ground

If you looked around you could see countless shuriken, scorched grown, and even some uprooted trees. What caused this was none other than a certain blonde haired boy. Naruto started his training by reviewing jutsus. Naruto was currently working on his Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. It was a easy for him to multiply the shurikens because it took only about 40 minutes to master it. Now, he is working on hiding the shurikens in the shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next will be team assignments. So I will have to skip 2 weeks. The test will showcase the New Naruto. The bell test will either be in the next chapter or chapter 4There are going to be some flash backs for training.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is on hiatus. Sorry, it just wasn't good. I think it was a bad first try overall.


End file.
